


Luck of the Draw

by xxDustNight88



Series: When the Dust Settles [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, First Kiss, Gift Exchange, M/M, Secret Santa, Steve and Tony Secret Santa 2017, Stony Secret Santa 2017, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: When Tony encourages the Avengers to participate in a Secret Santa gift exchange, he discovers that the luck of the draw plays a larger part in the festivities than originally planned.





	Luck of the Draw

**Author's Note:**

> I have been waiting anxiously to post this story for you! Written as part of the Steve and Tony Secret Santa Gift Exchange on tumblr, this story was written in a single sitting and I can't even believe how cute it turned out. I absolutely love this pairing and can't wait to write the final chapter of Lay Down This Armor after the holiday season is over, so be on the lookout for that. Huge thank you to articcat621 who not only helped me come up with a prompt scenario but kindly read this over! I can't even believe that one of my writer idols is helping me write fics… Thank you so much! Any other mistakes you may find are my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, quotes, and information belongs to Marvel and Marvel Studios, and anyone else that may own any part of it. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Written for asexualferret as part of the Steve and Tony Secret Santa 2017. I hope that this is something you were wishing for this Christmas! Enjoy!

**Three weeks ago…**

"Okay, everyone," Rhodey shouted over the dinnertime chatter. "Can I have your attention for a moment?" Everyone in the room stopped to listen, especially Peter, who was the newest member of the Avengers and always so eager to please. When all was mostly silent, he cleared his throat and continued. " _Some_  of you expressed that we should participate in our very own Secret Santa gift exchange this year." He emphasized some and looked to Tony, who smirked.

"You're kidding right?" This came from Nat as she stood from the table to put her dish in the kitchen. "Who the hell came up with that idea?"

"Might be fun," Tony quipped, sitting back to recline in his chair with arms crossed behind his head. "You need to have more holiday cheer."

"I should have known," Nat muttered, kicking the leg of his chair as she went past. Peter snickered which earned him a wink from the Black Widow.

"I knew this was going to be a bust." Rhodey ran a hand over his shaved head. He was sitting at the head of the table, a cup with torn pieces paper placed inside. Earlier, Tony had talked him into this nonsense and shoved the cup and paper names into his hand.

"Aw, come on, you guys," Tony started, standing to come to his buddy's aid. "It's going to be Christmas; let's get into the holiday spirit."

"What is a Secret Santa?" Vision asked quietly, leaning over so only Wanda would hear.

"It's when we each get a secret person to buy a gift for," she replied, patting his arm. "You exchange on Christmas, revealing who you bought for."

"What's the catch?" Steve inquired, finally speaking up from the other end of the table. His blue eyes glittering with suspicion.

"No catch, old man. Just holiday cheer." Tony kept his eyes trained on Steve, knowing he would cave and then get everyone else to jump on board too. "Don't you think there's been enough death, destruction, and depression?"

"Depression? Really, Stark?" Nat was back and as she took her seat to the right of Steve, she rolled her eyes. "We're all not that bad off. You're over exaggerating."

"It might be fun, I guess…" This came from Bucky, who was seated next to Nat and ignored when she turned to him with raised eyebrows. He placed his hand on her thigh affectionately and shrugged his shoulder. "I'm in. It's the first Christmas we're all actually going to be together."

"We've still got three weeks to go. Don't jinx it," cautioned Sam, earning a him a glare.

"What do you say?" Tony was looking at Steve, knowing it was all up to him now. "Are you going to be a Tiny Tim or a Scrooge?"

Looking around at all the faces at the table, Steve took a deep breath. Exhaling and shaking his head in defeat, he held up his hands. "Alright, fine. I'm in. Let's do it. Who am I to deprive everyone of some Christmas cheer."

"Yes!" cried Peter as he jumped from his chair in excitement.

This only caused Tony's grin to grow. Gesturing to Rhodey, he said, "Okay. You're up. Let's choose our giftees."

"I'm going to get you for this, you know that right?" Rhodey gave him a hard stare as he stood and held the cup out to Peter. Tony merely smirked.

Peter picked a name, his cheeks going bright red before he tucked it into the pocket of his jeans. Vision was next, reading his name and then disintegrating the little piece of paper, his face unreadable. Wanda picked after him, and then Steve, Nat, and Bucky. All looked fairly pleased if not determined. Rhodey held out the cup for Tony, but he shook his head.

"You go first."

"Gee, thanks." Nevertheless, he picked a name and looked at it quickly before tucking it into his back pocket. "Saving the best for last?"

"As always," Tony returned, twirling his fingers before slipping them in the cup and selecting the last name. Pulling it free, he felt everyone's eyes on him as he unfolded it and read,  _Steve_. This certainly was an interesting turn of events. Keeping a straight face, he glanced up at his friends. "Everyone good?"

There were a few glances at each other, some confused that he didn't make a bigger deal about who he picked. For the most part, everyone seemed pleased so that was a good thing. When there were no objections, Tony nodded and then exited the room, plans already formulating in his mind. Everyone watched him go, confusion beginning to run through their minds.

"That was underwhelming," Nat pointed out, a deep frown on her face.

"You're telling me," Rhodey said with a sigh, setting the empty cup down so he could finish his dinner. "Now, we wait."

* * *

 

**Two weeks ago…**

"So who'd ya get, Cap?" Tony asked as he plopped himself down on the corner of the couch. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and began fiddling around with his stock apps.

Not bothering to look up from his sketchbook, Steve muttered, "I'm not telling you, Tony. It's called  _Secret_  Santa for a reason." Shaking his head, he returned to his project, brows furrowed in concentration.

"Just a hint?" he further prodded, nudging Steve with the toe of his shoe. "I'll tell you who I have."

"No," Steve replied, finally glancing up. "You won't, and then you'll run and tell everyone I told you. Not gonna happen, Tony. You're just going to have to wait until Christmas to find out, same as everyone else."

"So it's not me then?"

"Don't you have a press conference or something?"

Tony frowned, and then quickly swiped through his phone to find his calendar. "Shit!"

"Language," Steve scolded with an amused grin.

"Shut it, you," Tony snapped, throwing his legs around to stand. "I'll get you, Cap." And then he hurried from the room, already on the phone with Pepper reciting well-practiced apologies.

Steve just laughed and continued shaking his head as he sketched. Stretching out on the couch now that he was alone, he was thankful for a sudden burst of inspiration. If Tony thought he was going to get him to reveal his Secret Santa, he was sorely mistaken. It was going to be fun watching him try and break him, though.

* * *

 

**One week ago…**

"Come on, Capsicle. You gotta at least give me a hint. Who's your Secret Santa?" Tony was standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

" _Seriously_ , Tony?" Steve called out from inside the shower stall. Turning around, he was thankful the steam from the hot water had entirely fogged up the glass. "I'm taking a shower here."

"Yeah, so?"

Sighing and realizing Tony wasn't going anywhere, Steve finished rinsing the soap from his body and then turned off the water. Opening the door just enough, he reached out and snagged the towel from the rack. Quickly drying his hair a bit, he wrapped the towel tightly around his waist and then stepped from the shower. Glaring at Tony, who was smirking where he leaned against the doorjamb, he crossed his arms.

"Privacy. It's a thing and you obviously have no problems crossing the line," Steve told him, waiting for the inevitable snarky reply.

"Nah. I just thought I might catch you off guard for once." Pushing away from the door, Tony sauntered over and quirked a single eyebrow at Steve. "So you going to tell me?"

Crossing his arms and shaking his head once, Steve simply said, "No."

"Okay. I can respect that." Pursing his lips and nodding, Tony looked away briefly. Getting an idea, a huge grin appeared on his face. "I guess I'll just have to wait…" Then, he reached forward grabbed the corner of Steve's towel and bolted from the room. Steve's shouts of fury echoed after him all the way down the hall.

* * *

 

**Christmas morning...**

Everyone was awake surprisingly early, eager to find out who had them for the gift exchange. Tony sat on the corner of the couch with his cup of coffee as each person revealed their giftee. Rhodey went first, giving his gift to Peter. Peter had Wanda, who in turn gave a gift to Sam. Sam had pulled Bucky's name much to his chagrin and annoyance. Bucky accepted the gift kindly though, their previous grievances forgotten for the holiday. Bucky, in turn, happened to have Rhodey which left them at a point where someone who hadn't given a gift yet had to go next.

"I'll go," Steve volunteered, unable to wait any longer. He'd managed to keep his Secret Santa partner a secret for three weeks, despite Tony hounding him at every turn. Standing up from where he was sitting by the tree, he grabbed his gift and walked over to where Tony was sitting. Heart pounding from nervousness, he muttered. "Merry Christmas, Tony."

"Me?" Tony said in bewilderment and surprise. He truly had not expected this turn of events. "You had me and you wouldn't even let me know?"

"That's the  _secret_ part of this," Rhodey intoned, taking another swig of his coffee. "You're not meant to know."

Tony ignored that, his eyes trained on the package Steve held in front of him. He glanced up, a smirk on his lips. "What is it?"

"I wasn't sure what to get the man who had everything, so I went with something sentimental," Steve explained, voice soft. There was a little smile on his face as he handed the thin parcel to Tony. "I hope you like it."

Tony took the present hesitantly, his eyes meeting Steve's briefly as it was exchanged. He had no idea that Steve managed to get his name for the Secret Santa. He thought he'd sussed out who everyone had, but clearly he'd been wrong. Settling back on the couch, he ran a hand over the classic red wrapping paper. Steve had forgone bows and ribbon, instead keeping it practical. Using the tip of his finger, he slit open the taped end and unwrapped the gift.

"Oh," he breathed out as the gift was revealed to him. He felt the wrapping paper slide to the floor as he continued to gape at the gift. It was a framed drawing, one obviously done by Steve. It was brilliant, the lines and shading rendering a quality picture that could have been a photograph if he hadn't known Steve was an artist. That wasn't the best part, though.

The actual drawing was a rendering of Tony and Steve, probably done from memory. They were sitting together on the couch in the original Avengers tower. Tony was sleeping, his head resting on Steve's shoulder while the former read a book. Steve's arm was around Tony's shoulder, a look of utter contentment and happiness etched on his features. Tony recalled, vaguely, when this could have occurred, but had never really thought about it before. Looking back now, perhaps this had been the beginning of their budding romance. Glancing up from the art, Tony realized that his feelings had blossomed into much more and, apparently, so had Steve's.

"This is…" Tony began and then had to stop to clear his throat. He shook his head and stood so he could be eye-to-eye with Steve. "This is perfect, Steve."

The soldier smiled, nodding his head at the praise. "I'm glad you like it. I've been working on it since I pulled your name three weeks ago."

"Seriously, this is just...perfect." Again, Tony looked down at the picture and then set it aside, ready to do something he knew was going to cause quite a stir in the room. Stepping forward, he closed the space between him and Steve so that he could wrap the man in an embrace. At first, Steve seemed stiff and surprised, but he slowly relaxed, his arms coming up to return the gesture. Sighing in relief, he muttered, "Thank you."

As they parted, Steve cleared his throat, obviously a bit uncomfortable with everyone gaping at them. "You're welcome." He made to return to his seat on the floor by the tree, but Tony reached out and grabbed his hand to stop him. Steve looked at their locked hands, but didn't say anything.

Biting her lip to keep from grinning, Nat elbowed Bucky and whispered, "This is going to be good." He had to agree, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and holding her close to watch the show.

"Wait just a sec there, Capsicle," Tony rushed to say. "It's my turn to give my gift, and it just so happens, I managed to pull your name from the cup."

"No!" Peter gasped in surprise, whipping out his phone to document the exchange. Nat reached over and grabbed hold of his hoodie so he wouldn't try to jump up and interrupt.

"How did you manage that?" Steve laughed, watching as Tony bent to retrieve a small wrapped gift from under the tree.

"Just the luck of the draw, I guess." Smirking, Tony handed over the package and then leaned back, practically bouncing on the balls of feet. He was actually rather nervous about his gift for Steve. It had taken a lot of work to get this for his friend so he hoped it was worth it.

"I can't believe you didn't squeal," Nat pointed out, a rare smile on her lips.

"Well, to be honest, Rhodey had to help me a out a bit." He winked at his friend, who waved him off and took a sip of his coffee. "Had to go through some government red tape and legislation to get ahold of this thing."

"It was nothing, man."

Now, everyone was staring at Steve, waiting with bated breath for him to open the gift. Giving one last glance toward Tony, Steve removed the wrapping to reveal a dark, wooden box. Curious more than before, he used his thumb to open the gold latch and then lifted the lid. For a second, all he could do was stare, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Tony…" Steve was at a loss for words, his eyes unable to look away from the gift.

"What is it?" Vision asked quietly, peering around Wanda to get a closer look.

"It's his Purple Heart medal from the war," Bucky answered, voice full of awe and wonder.

"What do you think?" Tony was anxious to see what Steve thought of the gift, and even more anxious to see how he would react.

"Honestly," Steve began, scratching the back of his neck as he met Tony's eyes. "I think this is the best gift I've ever received. Thank you. Really, Tony, thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"You're welcome," Tony replied without any smugness. They continued to stare into one another's eyes, the air around them beginning to thicken with something they'd both been ignoring for quite some time now. They stood there, unsure of what to do next, or if they should even make a move.

Taking the initiative, Steve grabbed the front of Tony's classic Black Sabbath t-shirt and tugged him forward. He wasted no time, sliding a hand around the man's neck and then kissing him soundly. Tony's eyes fluttered closed as he began to return the kiss. This was exactly the response he'd been hoping for, wanting nothing more than to finally have Steve realize they were in love with one another. Obviously, it had worked. Cheers and cat calls erupted in the room as they shared their first kiss, finally giving into their suppressed feelings.

Untangling herself from Bucky's shocked form, Nat placed her hands over Peter's eyes, causing the boy to blush furiously. "Hey, not in front of the kid." Both grinning like idiots and blushing slightly, the new couple broke apart and glanced at their comrades.

"Yeah," Bucky called out, finally breaking from his stupor. "Get a room!" He was grinning too, obviously more than happy for his longtime friend.

"Does this mean I can have my own room here now?" Peter asked, looking excited at the prospect. If the two moved in together then there would be a free room in the sleeping quarters.

"Sure, kid," Steve answered, enjoying the way Tony wrapped an arm around his waist. "You can have Tony's."

"What?!"

They all laughed at Tony's outburst, everyone going back to what they'd been doing. For the rest of the morning, the crew opened the last of the gifts and then ate breakfast, simply enjoying the presence of one another this holiday season. Steve and Tony sat together on the couch, wrapped up in one another and the realization that they no longer had to ignore the feelings they felt. By noon, they were both dozing lightly, allowing Nat to snap an actual picture of the couple that was nearly identical to the one Steve had drawn. It would later be printed out to join the drawing and Purple Heart displayed on their dresser after Tony moved into Steve's bedroom.


End file.
